Caleb Eanes
Caleb Michael Eanes is an Italian American song writer, gamer, and YouTuber. He was born in December 9, 1997 in Vallejo, California. History - YouTube Caleb first appeared on YouTube in 2/10/10 under the username "929ryder". This channel was made by his mom and then tooken over by his dad, sister, and in one case, himself. He first had the idea of having his own account at the age of 13. At the time, he and his brother had no idea on how it worked. They tried multiple times to make an account, but all have failed. On April 10, 2012, they finally made an account under the name "Diabolus1997 ". They were planning to call it "Diabolus", but someone already had the name. The channel didn't become that popular. In November, 2012, the channel beame inactive. He then decided to make a new channel. On July 18, 2012, he made another account under the name "CalebEanes". The first video he uploaded was his dog looking at herself in a mirror and going crazy over it. to Video He didn't think this channel wouldn't get popular ethier, but he kept posting videos. On November 16, 2012, he became a partial YouTube partner. He then started posting videos daily. At tmes, he doesn't post videos every day. History - Music Caleb was first inspired in music by a drum set he recieved from his grandmother when he was four, but after that, he was uninspired. It wasn't until he was ten when he became reinspired. His dad bought a game called RockBand 2 . He then taught himself to play the drums. The only help he recieved was web tutorials. He started liking music like Rock, Hard Rock, Electronic, and Death Metal. In the 6th Grade, he tried out what to play for concert band. He couldn't play most of the instruments except for one: the trombone. He played the trombone until the 7th grade where he found his true instrument: percussion. He played percussion from the 7th grade to present and loved concert band. He found Electronic music by the YouTuber Exilelord , also in the 7th Grade. He found the music producer Exilelord was using called FL Studio and wanted it. When he found out it costed money ($199.00), that didn't stop him. He downloaded the demo and used it every day. The one thing he couldn't take from the demo was the incapability to open projects he saved, and he decided to get a cracked full version of FL Studio. On January 2012, he finally got it. In May, 2011, he received an electronic drum set. In April 29 2013, he has made an account in SoundCloud where everyone can view and download his songs. Public Life Not telling... History - Coding Caleb started coding in March, 2013. He wanted to first code in PYTHON to make MCEdit filters, but due to realizing the complexity of the code, he tried something else. He tried to learn JAVASCRIPT, but it was even harder to code than PYTHON, and he found out that JAVASCRIPT is used to code computers, not games (JAVA coding is used for games). He then tried HTML, and it was easy to learn, so he kept learning. After knowing the basics of HTML, he started to make his own website. He has then stopped working on the site in April 2013. Coding for the website (Photo taken 4/3/13, 10:00pm): He takes his coding lessons from a website called Codecademy .